Say I love you
by The Beat of a Broken Wing
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ran away from her pampered life with her rich father and now lives alone and is bullied at school. She's never had a real friend up until Natsu Dragneel and his little sister Wendy move in and slowly befriend the wary teenager. Based off the anime Say "I love you" (as if that wasn't implied) Sorry I'm not good at summaries - Rated T for profanity and violence


_**Hello! I welcome you to the first chapter of Say "I love you". I'm not too good with explaining things so I'll just cover the things I don't think that i will talk about. **_

_**Lucy Heartfilia ran away from her home where everything was fed to her on a silver spoon. She's been living on her own in a rundown apartment. She's bullied at school and has just recently realized that there's no point in having friends if all they'll do is betray you eventually. Lucy has just about given up on the concept of "friends" until a family moves in. She begins to recognize that not everyone is as mean and nasty as the so called friends she's had in the past.**_

_**Alright well that's about all I have to say. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Regretfully, i do not own Fairy Tail. The amazing story and characters all belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima-sensei **_

* * *

_Friends… What are friends?_ Lucy thought, walking down the hallway, clutching her bag close to her and ignoring the stares and chuckles from the other students. _I don't know… The word "Friend" just doesn't exist in my vocabulary. Anybody who claims they're your friend… Just wants to stab you in the back._

When she had almost reached her locker, a girl who had claimed to be her "friend" four months ago, tripped her. She laughed at the blonde-haired girl, laying in a miserable heap on the floor. She uttered something unintelligible to her, but the way her perfect lips moved it appeared she had said "Loser". After a few moments others joined in the roaring too.

Lucy simply got up, dusted off her skirt and smiled. _Just don't react…_ Anything you say or do back to them will just cause more pain.

* * *

_ Chapter 1: The beginning_

Lucy gazed out the window, fixing her sight on the vast sky outside.

_When will it be my turn..._

"Lucy." The teacher said, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Uh- yes?" She said, nearly shouting.

Her face turned a light shade of pink at the snickers around her. _Don't react…_ she reminded herself, forcing down the blush.

"Stop daydreaming and read the next paragraph." The teacher snapped at the girl.

"Y-yes ma'am…" Lucy stammered, looking down in her textbook with an embarassed look on her face.

* * *

Lucy Walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for her locker. Not looking up at the few stragglers that remained after the last school bell had rung.

When she reached her locker, she looked up and saw the faces of 3 girls. _Of course, they're waiting beside my locker…_ Lucy thought with a scowl hidden behind her hair.

"Look who's come to join us!" Said one of the girls, with a sadistic grin. She was tall with long, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and light blue eyes. The other twoturned to look at Lucy. "It's lucky Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy bit her lip as they turned to glance in her direction. "Hey, Lucy-chan, going home so soon?" The second one said. She was of average height with shoulder-length, teal hair and gray eyes. "Why don't you come join us?" She said with a mocking tone.

Lucy just kept walking. _Don't look at them. Don't talk to them unless you have to._

She could tell that the girls were getting pissed that their favorite prey was ignoring them. "Hey!" The teal-haired one began again, running up to her and shoving her into the wall. "We were talking to you." She hissed, looking Lucy dead in the eyes. She pushed her to the ground "You'd better listen when we talk to you." She sneered, looking down at Lucy. She then kicked the blonde-haired girl once in the stomach.

The brown-haired one joined in, picking Lucy up by her shirt and smacking the poor girl very hard across her face. The force of the hit burned against her cheek. "Look here, sunshine." She began, kicking her chest. "When we talk to you, you respond. You're lucky that we're even gracing you by looking at you. Worthless trash!" She screeched, shoving a foot into Lucy's side and kicking her against the wall.

_Don't say anything. Let them finish and then you can relax._ Lucy thought to herself, choking back tears and a wail of pain.

"That's enough." A dominating voice said from over by her locker. "I think she gets the message. Let's go. We have better things to do than waste our time on her." Lucy looked up to see their ringleader, a tall, slender girl walking toward her. She had long, inky hair, and dark blue eyes. She was definitely beautiful, but her good looks were soiled by all the makeup she wore on her face. Lucy sighed that her suffering was almost over. She braced herself for a few more blows that were sure to come.

Sure enough, their leader drove a painful kick into Lucy's back that drove all the wind from her body. "Know your place, trash." She uttered, a cruel gleam in her eyes. The 3 girls walked down the hallway, laughing and saying things like "How pathetic!" or "What a terrible excuse for a woman. Disgusting bitch!"

Lucy lay in the hallway for a few minutes. Making sure that they were gone and wanted nothing more from her. She got up and walked stiffly over to gather her things that had been strewn across the hallway and limped over to her locker.

* * *

She walked up the stairs to her shabby, rundown apartment. While she was sifting through her bag for her keys she noticed something. _A moving truck…? Who would want to live here?_

She took off her shoes when she stepped inside. "I'm home, mom!" She called out into the drafty, empty apartment. She tossed her bag off to the side and went over to the freezer. She pulled out one of the ice packs that she always had in there and put the cold compress up to her bruised face.

She sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder what the new neighbors will be like… They'll probably end up bullying me too… Everybody does. I guess no one can help it, with the way I am._ Lucy thought miserably. She looked out the window to the family moving in. There was a young girl with beautiful with deep brown eyes and long, blue hair that fell across her back. _She looks very young… She looks to be about twelve, maybe?_ Lucy thought, watching as she carried boxes in their new home. She had a father, though she didn't pay much attention to him. And then there was a boy. He was tall, he had a nice build, and had… _pink_ hair? _What a strange color… They're just gonna be like the rest,_ _though._ She shut the blinds on her window and sat back on the couch, sighing as her aching body hit the soft fabric.

* * *

Sitting back in her chair, Lucy sighed and stared out the window at the cloudy and depressing day. _Surprisingly nothing happened this morning… I guess today's my lucky day! She thought, a tiny grin on her face._

"Take your seats, class!" The teacher shouted, ceasing all of the talking going on in the classroom at the moment. "We have a new student today." She said, nodding out the door.

The students began to mumble among themselves, guessing what the new student would be like.

Lucy looked to the front of the classroom as the boy with the striking pink hair that had moved in the day before strolled into the classroom. "My name is Natsu." He announced with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

_**It was pretty short, but this is just the beginning of what I plan on being many (hopefully) quality chapters. Yeah, I made Natsu and Wendy siblings. Deal with it xD. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions, please PM me. I'd love it if you reviewed. Thanks :3**_

_**~The Beat of a Broken Wing**_


End file.
